fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapient
| image = | species = Evolved human | race = | nationality= | birth date = | birth place = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | relatives = | affiliation = Project Venture | occupation = Government agent | education = PhD in Psychology | aliases = | love interests = | friends = | enemies = The ACS | archenemy = John the Marksman | residence = Nicktropolis | weapons = Various weapons | paraphernalia = | abilities = Martial arts Athletics Hand-to-hand combat | alignment = Bad | marital status = | debut = The ACS | created by = KM | signature appearance = The ACS | origin = Disgusted with the superhuman freaks and non-human species, Dr. Unknown has formulated various schemes to annihilate these "rodents" since 2013. | japanese voice = | english voice = John DiMaggio | spanish voice = }} A brilliant psychiatrist, proficient chemist, and skilled manipulator, Dr. Unknown formed multiple connections and spent years developing a sinister conspiracy to detain all superhumans. Through deception, political manipulation, crime, and even aiding and abetting some of the ACS' most dangerous foes, Unknown masterminds a sinister plot that would supposedly end the ACS to complete his goals. In the process of his schemes, Unknown became what he feared — a force for good gone over the edge. History Origins Dr. Unknown's origins remain shrouded in mystery. Unknown had previously worked in intelligence under three administrations, and later disappeared from his public life after becoming involved with secret government work, and eventually with Venture. Personality What is known about Dr. Unknown is how he displays a unique form of elaborate schemes to fulfill his own goals and needs. A criminal mastermind and strategist, Unknown has found himself gaining the upper hand not only against his victims, but with the ACS as well. Powers and abilities It's unknown if Dr. Unknown possesses any powers or abilities due too the mysterious fact that he always manages to cheat death on several occasions. Possibly through means of a staged death or not, Dr. Unknown doesn’t show any other unique traits, skills, or abilities that would display any abnormality. Holding a PhD in psychology, Unknown not only had knowledge within behavior psychology, but eventually developed an interest and skills within areas of genetics and science. Capable of altering and increasing the human body into a massive mindless monstrosity, Dr. Unknown also could manipulate one’s own DNA strand into one of these behemoths as well. Veering away from his mutated experiments, Unknown developed himself deeper into the fields of psychology. He is capable of perfectly profiling and analyzing any type of person or individual. Aside from the experience Unknown has with psychology and strategy, Unknown also managed to have his physical health reach to it’s highest level. Constantly keeping him at perfect health and at top physical in order to help fulfill his delusional ideas of reaching absolute perfection. Dr. Unknown is hardly seen in any forms of physical combat, but when confronted he does share knowledge of martial arts, athletics, and hand-to-hand combat. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:KM Zone Category:Characters created by KM Category:Evil geniuses Category:Mad scientists